Courage is that Magic
by Overlord Valkyrie
Summary: Aria Suzuhara. A new transfer student in Ouran Academy and already feared by her classmates for her cynical and brutal attitude. Her past has been dominated by betrayal and loss which drove her to believe that the whole world is selfish. She had always erected a wall between her and the world...but that doesn't stop the Host Club from trying to pry into her world. HikaruxOCxKaoru.
1. Hitsuzen

**A/N: **I've been wanting to write an Ouran High School Host Club fiction. Someday…I shall write a story with Haruhi and Tamaki being stupid losers when it comes to dating. They're both awkward losers and cuties, I must hug them.

Eeeeeeh—for now, it's going to be KaoruxOCxHikaru. _**For now**__. _Let's see how will this turn out and who do you want her to end up with.

It's clearly Rated T because she's violent and stuff might happen. Oh, it might follow both the anime verse and manga verse because I like the manga verse. Everything is resolved._  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, we will see the truth about Kyoya's notebook. It might have some secret doodles, that love umbrella thing, and more secret stuff.**_

Let's roll with this!

* * *

The afternoon sun was high in the sky, shining down upon the massive grounds known as Ouran Academy—an elite school known to school the most wealthy and had proper lineages to different powerful families throughout the world. The mid-spring breeze blew gently against the cluster of cherry blossom trees that were beautiful bloomed showing off its pink petals. It was such a beautiful day after school, especially since there wasn't a single cloud in sight which showed off the blueness of the sky perfectly.

The leaves rustled quietly as the breeze continued to blow causing some petals to be plucked from its flower. It was a beautiful sight, like pale pink snow gently falling towards the ground and decorating the green grass with pink dots. One of the petals decided to dance down to the ground where someone slept, landing gracefully on the rosy cheek right below the eye. The simple disturbance was enough to tickle her awake, her eyes fluttered open revealing crystal blue eyes that sparkled with tiredness.

Her eyes moved towards the disturbance, she raised a hand and plucked the stray petal from her face. The girl rose up from her sleeping position—an arm tucked underneath her head as a cushion with her cheek pressing up against her arm, her short orange hair curling up against her cheeks from the tossing and turning she had done before to find a correct position to rest in. Her hair was sleek but curly, ending above her shoulders—but unlike normal lengthened bob-cut styled hair, her hair curled inwards towards her neck.

Eyes lowered slightly, her lips formed into a straight line. A simple thing had disturbed her from her thoughts wandering along with the wind itself yet it took her fifteen minutes just so she could actually be awake every morning?

"Hmmm…"

She observed the cherry blossom petal for a moment, staring at it with interest on the structure and the color. She inhaled deeply before blowing on the petal causing it to return back fluttering in the sky. Her hands were on her lap as she stared at the petal flutter back into the sky, fluttering over to somewhere else.

It was past three-thirty in the afternoon, classes had ended at three but they had to attend to after school curriculums such as clubs or meetings. Nearly all of the student body had something to do after classes…except for her. She decided to spend the next hour or so to study for her subjects or to nap outside underneath a shade. She chose the latter after seeing what had the students done to the libraries scattered throughout the academy, it was loud and bustling with people like what a cafeteria would be like.

Her eyebrow twitched, remembering when she sought for a place to study and/or to nap. For the past two days being in the school, she had expected that the school would be at _least _quiet about what they do or not. Being quiet for others' sake is a very polite thing, isn't politeness taught in this school at all? But for the past two days, nothing interesting happened—her peers didn't want to talk to her since, according to the world of gossip and rumor—she had frightening abilities that including super strength, taking down a gang by herself, and scaring others with a simple glare.

She didn't even remember doing the other two except the latter, the latter was completely true. It happened yesterday when a group of Class 1-D boys decided it would be _brilliant _to comment about her height which was a big _hell no_ in her book. She radiated her best '_Run now_' aura followed by a glare that seemed to make them flinch in horror before hightailing out of there before anything would happen. For the past two days, she had found the students of Ouran _annoying_.

She preferred to be alone these days. And annoying people weren't part of her good list which is why they sometimes steered clear when she would enter, they would go about in their own business but they made sure to _not _push her. Probably the previous rumors she had in her other previous school wormed its way into the school.

They wanted to befriend her but it was like she had erected a barrier to prevent them from doing so. They avoided her so she avoided them, if they didn't have enough courage to accept her then she won't accept them, simple as that.

It was her policy in her life.

Maybe it was because of that policy she didn't have friends. But she didn't care, she didn't want that feeling again.

Despite that, there was this one person. A single one that was sincere in her opinion, the person was very open and had a homey feeling…she felt reluctant to even accept what that person offered. It was like she had saw that she _wanted _to talk to someone.

_Fujioka Haruhi._

Her classmate and the only person who had offered to eat with her when she ate alone in the classroom, offered to borrow textbooks when she didn't receive hers until yesterday, and even hanged around her before club hour began. The shocking thing about when she had first laid eyes on Haruhi was the fact that _she _was dressed in the periwinkle boys' uniform. She passed off perfectly as a cute boy but she realized instantly that Haruhi was in fact a girl.

Instead of blurting it out, she decided to keep it quiet since some people had their own reasons. She may be rude and cynical but she knew when she had to keep quiet. Haruhi was a very, _very_ nice girl who spent her time helping her get used to school life. She was tolerable to say the least—but she didn't officially call her a '_friend_' until Haruhi made it clear they were, for now…they were just classmates.

She didn't want to believe so quickly if someone was simply being nice, she didn't want her hopes to be crushed again. Not again…

She shook out her thoughts with a shake of her head.

_No, I decided that I would continue this life without making those mistakes again._

She wondered if Haruhi was in the club she was in. The Host Club—a club dedicated to pleasing girls…and sometimes boys. It was club filled with handsome fellows she had heard through the world of gossip—namely the girls.

There was Suoh Tamaki, a second year, and the President. Ootori Kyoya, a second year as well, and the Vice-President. Followed by the members: Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi who were third years, and Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru who were first years. She had recognized Hikaru and Kaoru as her classmates and was seated in between Haruhi and luckily, they paid no mind to her.

Haruhi told her that the one sitting on her left side is Hikaru and the one sitting on the right side is Kaoru. It wasn't hard for her to distinguish them for the past two days, especially since she had cousins who were quadruplets.

She wondered if Haruhi was still in her club duties as a Host. Then a thought crossed her mind.

Just _why _was Haruhi even in a Host Club dedicated to girls? She didn't look like she was attracted to the same gender. Did the Host Club even know she was a girl?

By the way Haruhi had spoke of the Host Club, it was like she was forced to be there—especially when she talked about the different hosts and their types. She felt very cautious of that Ootori, a.k.a The Cool Type, especially when she passed by him walking with Suoh Tamaki during lunch period when she headed over to the restrooms. He was cool and calculated, their eyes had met for a brief moment before he gave that sickening sweet smile that made her want to punch his lights out.

It was like he was planning something, something she didn't approve of.

She yawned loudly, pressing a hand to cover her mouth before exhaling out. She had another hour to kill time, she could probably try to fall back asleep or she could go and see if the Library was now quiet.

Then again, she might have to waste energy just to stand up and she didn't feel like moving from her comfortable spot underneath the shade of the cherry blossoms. Her eyes flickered up to the building that had a nice tone of pink—it was strange how the school was pink, pale pink, rose pink, and lavender. Did the chairman enjoy the color pink? She snorted at that thought. The building was far from where usually students occupied, it was the building filled with mostly abandoned classrooms or store rooms.

But that building was lively since it had Music Room #3 located there and according to Haruhi, that's where the club is. It was located at the top floor somewhere in the north corridor—or something like that.

She stretched her arms into the air, letting out a content sigh before standing up. "I think I'll return back inside the building." She dusted her daffodil yellow dress, adjusted her red bow, and fixed up her orange hair. With one last adjustment, she set off to the high school building.

The school grounds were massive—she had gotten lost quite a few times. Haruhi had given her tips on getting to class quicker which were complete help for her, especially since she would grow frustrated when she was in a rush.

She made her way through the classrooms which were in another building. Sometimes she wondered if this school was rich enough to even have elevators or escalators since it would be _much_ faster if they did have those. She actually liked this school, it may be pink but it was also quiet at times and made the whole place very serene.

Her footsteps echoed in the halls before she turned to stare the window, her monotone eyes staring at the bright blue sky. A flock of birds decided to take flight at the time, creating a picturesque scene that almost took her breath away. She stepped forward to the window, pressing a hand against them.

"I want to be a bird."

Birds were free and they had no worries.

Her eyes lowered before turning around, continuing her way to her classroom. It was going to take around five minutes for her to actually reach her classroom since this school was pretty large, she began taking the route Haruhi told her when she saw the restroom.

_Make a left on the second hallway you see, then continue going straight, after that, take another left then a right…_

She carefully followed her words, turning a left then continued on with Haruhi's directions. She was very grateful that Haruhi had given her directions so now she wouldn't get lost easily and soon, she would master the school and would no longer barge into different classrooms.

Sometime she would enter the Home Economics Room without realizing it only to glare at everyone who was giving her strange looks then turned back.

A lot of embarrassing things happened during her two days in this school.

Her thoughts were cut off when she had rammed into a taller figure, causing her to stumble back in shock at the sudden impact. "Whoa, sorry there!" She heard a voice apologize, then a more kinder voice followed behind. "Hikaru, you should watch where you're going."

Her eyes flickered up, two identical _and _familiar faces were staring at her. The one who had bumped into her—Hikaru, squinted his eyes as if he was trying to think about something. "Hey, wait! You're that new girl, Suzuhara Aria, aren't you?"

She didn't look unfazed at the topaz eyes and the identical expression they wore as they stared at her, "…What about it?" She crossed her arms, an eyebrow cocked up. They seemed to exchange a glance before giving a smug smile. "_You're rather cold aren't you? Aria-chan~!" _They sang together.

Aria's eyes hardened, "…And what gave you the right to call me so familiarly, Hitachiin-sans?"

"She's very cold, right Hikaru?" Kaoru looked over to his brother, his hands on his hips.

His brother mirrored the position, "Yes she is, Kaoru."

She sighed in exasperation, "If you just came here to bother me then don't waste my time." She was ready to leave but the twins decided it would be fun to block her way. "_But we haven't talked much haven't we?"_

"And what about it?"

They exchanged glances once more. How she wanted to just _shove her foot _to their annoying looks, as if they were plotting something. They began circling around her, looking her up and down in a mocking manner. "You've never spoken a single word in class," Hikaru smirked,

"But you've only spoken towards Haruhi or the teachers." Kaoru continued.

Aria carefully eyed them, "Maybe it's because I do not _like _having attention on me, nor do I want to mingle with others." She wondered how long will they bother her? Don't they even have club activities to attend?

They stopped at either side of her, glancing at each other with smirks. "_Why don't you come over to the Host Club?_"

"Hah?" She narrowed her eyes, "Are you deaf? I don't want attention nor do I want to mingle with irritating people."

"_Ehhh? But I'll be so much fun." _

She glowered at them, "My patience is wearing thin, Hitachiin-sans."

Suddenly, they were at each other's sides whispering loudly. "She's very cold, Kaoru."

"Indeed she is, Hikaru."

"_HIKARU! KAORU!_"

Before Aria could even do anything, a loud voice caught their attention. She turned her head to see a blond person running straight towards him with a trail of dust following behind, the twins sighed in exasperation. "_Aw, Boss is here._" They complained, mimicking each other's expression.

She identified him as Suoh Tamaki, the president of the Host Club. He ran towards them in full-speed, storming up to the twins who just raised their hands up in defense. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He demanded with a sharp tone, they didn't look unaffected and shrugged. _"We were busy."_

He suddenly began ranting about host duties and club activities. Aria just watched the three of them banter about the whole situation with a deadpanned expression, she decided it would be the best time to escape. "Well then, I'm leaving."

"And then you decided to hold up this petite princess!" He shouted at them, pointing at Aria with his index finger causing her to immediately halt in her tracks. Tamaki whirled around, immediately standing in front of the girl with a flourished bow. "I apologize if the twins have disturbed you, my young fairy."

He flashed a charming smile, "My name is Suoh Tamaki. And you must be Suzuhara Aria-san? It's a pleasure to meet such a cute and small princess such as yourself. I did not expect that the transfer student would be as small and cute." He placed a hand on her head.

A vein popped on her head, you could practically see flames beginning to rise out from her body. Tamaki seemed to be unaware of the whole situation but the twins were, they watched in amusement on how low the temperature was turning into. "…small…" She muttered to herself.

"Yes, small!" He repeated, sounding elated that the girl liked being called small. "Are you lost? It's expected that people might lead you around, thinking you're an elementary student with your small height." The temperature grew even lower.

"…A…elementary…student?" She repeated, her hands curled into fists.

"Do not fret, princess. Girls are adorable when they have an extremely small height."

They could hear the sound of a wood breaking somewhere.

Her foot connected with his jaw causing him to be thrown backwards in a slow manner before he came crashing to the ground with a dopey expression meaning he was now seeing stars and was stuck in La-la land. There was a sound of a bell with the twins raised their hands at the sight, "_Knock-out!_" They called.

Aria's hair was fluffed up in a manner of a hissing cat, her eyes had fire in them with her breathing heavy. "_Who _is short? _WHO _IS MISTAKEN AS AN ELEMENTARY STUDENT?!YOU_**PERVERT**__!" _She barked. Her cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment of being called short, it was one of the things that can make her blow up easily.

"She's feisty, Hikaru." Kaoru smirked, Hikaru returned the look. "She has interesting reactions, doesn't she, Kaoru?"

Her eyes were on them now, "Shut up!" She lashed out causing them to whistle out innocently.

Aria growled to herself, glaring at the twins then glaring at Tamaki. "Hmph!" She turned around and huffed, walking away from the incident with her nose held high. The angry smoke didn't leave her head as she began muttering something before leaving the hallway without a single glance.

The twins glanced at each other before skipping over to Tamaki, they knelt down and poked his body.

"Boss, if you sleep here you're going to catch a cold." Hikaru chimed, poking his cheek.

"Wakey-wakey." Kaoru followed, poking his arm.

His eyes were swirly, "Ha…ah…ah…" He managed to mumble out. They both sighed before hoisting him up, "_Whoa there._" Hikaru carried his arms while Kaoru carried his legs.

With that, they began walking off to the clinic, carrying Tamaki like he was some sort of baggage. No one made a word when they saw the twins carrying the fallen president to the clinic before throwing him on the soft white bed. The nurse just simply nodded her head and recorded down the event like it was a normal thing to happen.

Hikaru and Kaoru just glanced at each other once more before shrugging then running out the door, leaving Tamaki in the clinic.

* * *

**A/N:** What a great way to meet someone, knock them out senseless. Brilliant.

I actually expected this to be about four thousand but it ended up in three thousand. I don't want to add the meeting with the hosts on the first chapter since that seems too…spontaneous. Like boom! I knocked out someone and end up in the host club. Naaahhh, I'll save it for next chapter.

_FINALLY_, I get to write this after twenty years (Actually, two months). I could just cry.

*throws confetti*


	2. Encounters of Annoyances

**A/N:** I made this very long. Around five thousand words. Heck yes! Imagine if it was longer.

The person who made a cool fanfiction reviewed this. Actually, everyone is cool.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, there will be a season two.**_

Enjoy~!

* * *

It was nearly the end of club hours and students were ready to leave the school premises. Their chatter was suddenly silent when a certain orange haired girl stormed in, absolutely livid over something they didn't know. They didn't want to know who had triggered her bad side, every student immediately stood clear from her path and avoided much eye contact as possible when she stormed into Class 1-A to retrieve her bag. It was terrifying for them since the temperature immediately dropped down—it reminded them of Class 1-D's Human Blizzard but it was she was more like the sun itself, an angry sun that can burn anyone to a crisp.

An angry sun tiger-like person.

As soon as she grabbed her bag, she noticed that the students were eyeing her with curiousity. She simply looked at them unimpressed, the students immediately turned away to avoid her icy eyes. They all shivered when she scanned the half-empty classroom. As if on cue, they immediately bid farewell to each other—even towards Aria, before fleeing the room before anything could happen.

"She's so scary…" A girl mumbled to her friend as they left the classroom. She snorted to herself at that comment.

_Scary, huh?_

Aria wondered when the whole 'scary' thing about her started. Middle school? Elementary? She didn't know, it has been so long she forgot when the whole fiasco of her beating up a gang of people started. She found it very amusing how crazy the minds of people can go when rumors spread. Rumors in this school spread like wildfire, she just stayed her for two days and she already had a reputation. It was so entertaining to see how far rumors would go.

At the same time, she wished the rumors would just end. End like how it started.

Rumors were funny things but sometimes, it would go out of hand. Ouran didn't have much cruel people but she knew that even if they didn't look cruel, they are secretly selfish in the inside. All wealthy people were selfish.

They use their own children for the benefit of their family and ignore their own happiness. She hated people like that. She hated selfish people.

Yet it was that selfish people that made her into what she is today. She didn't know if she should be grateful that she was no longer ignorant or she should hate them for taking away those days when she was naïve and innocent. It was much better to not know than to know. Life would go much easier that way.

She stared at the lavender buildings outside. It was purple…

Purple…

Purple eyes…

"_It's expected that people might lead you around, thinking you're an elementary student with your small height."_

A vein popped into her head again, she curled her hand into a fist. "Damn that stupid pervert. Damn him to hell." She grumbled, glaring at the trees outside with all her might. As if she believed that if she glared hard enough then the tree would burst into flames.

She blew a strand of hair away from her face, "…I'm still a first year in high school, surely my height would grow when I'm second year or maybe I'd hit my growth spurt someday."

Aria was cursed with the height of one hundred and forty-nine centimeters. And according to the world of gossips, she was the same height as Haninozuka Mitsukuni, a.k.a Honey-senpai. She actually felt like she had found an ally into someone she had never met since they were both so short—and Honey is a third year!

She actually _tried _finding Honey but in the end, she had failed miserably since there were so many _people _in the cafeteria and the loud chatter annoyed her since she had no one to talk to. Plus, the glances she kept on receiving when she ate by herself in a corner of a table. It wasn't her fault that she was eating alone!

…

…

…Okay maybe it was.

"Oh yeah, don't we have homework in Italian?" She said to no one in particular before taking her seat in the orange-lit room.

She liked working in school rather at home since her schedule in her home consists of curling herself up into a ball in her oversized sweaters, blankets, pillows and play video games and/or read books. Plus, more free time at home if she would finish her minor homework at school and do those that consists of researching and reports at home.

Aria plopped down in her seat, taking out her notebook, Italian workbook, and mechanical pencil with a snowflake on top. "Okay, Italian grammar…" She murmured to herself and set to work. This was going to be a breeze for her.

"Heeeey! Kaoru! Kaoru! I found her!"

She spoke too soon.

Aria let out an irritated groan that turned into a frustrated shout as she glared at the Hitachiin twins that peered into the classroom. "Can I just be in peace?! Like for the past two days when you ignored me? I like it better if you just kept your mouth shut—no scratch that, I'll be better if I don't see your annoying faces." She returned back to her homework.

"_Awww, don't be like that!" _They sauntered over to Aria who was so close to breaking her mechanical pencil. They both peered over her shoulder, "_What are you doing?_ _Homework?_"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Now that you figured it out with your tiny brains, can you…oh I don't know—leave?"

Hikaru looked over to his brother, "She's so stingy."

"Very stingy."

Right now, it would be a great time for her to stand up and grab her chair and smack them with it. She needed to vent out some anger right now and they were practically _begging _to be smacked right at the face. But instead, her phone decided to be her godsend.

She quickly gathered her homework and stuffed it inside her bag, "I'm leaving." She ignored the sounds of protest from the twins and pulled out her phone, she pressed it against her ear as soon as she left the classroom. "Alright, I'm on my way."

"_I'll see you soon, mistress."_

She let out a sigh, holding the back in front of her. "Why did they decide to bother me now out of all days? I would be alright if they spoke with me in two years during graduation." Boys like them were the least trustworthy, flaunting off constantly and even commit an act of incest between the two. She praised the heavens above she didn't have a gag reflex or she would have probably thrown up when they were _inches _away from their faces.

Aria had this urge to make a snarky remark but then the attention would be drawn to her and they would bother her like they're doing now.

She just hoped that this would be the last day they would bother her. She _did _walk out on them, so maybe that sent them a message that she didn't want to be handling people like them. With a hope that it would be true, Aria exited the main building.

The next day…everything did go out like she had hoped. She entered the school without anyone bothering her, the students were avoided her eye contact as usual and made sure they stayed clear from her pathway. No one spoke a word to her when she went through the hallway towards her classroom.

They were instead, whispering quietly and making sure that they weren't in the way. They didn't want to face the wrath of the petite girl—she may be tiny but her fierceness was like one thousand tigers ganging up on their prey. In her opinion, they were just scared people who would run at the sight of anything they didn't understand. Everyone was like that, not single person except those who were victims could understand that.

That was why it came to a surprise when blue clashed with brown.

Standing in front of the door was Haruhi Fujioka, she was about to enter the classroom but she had noticed Aria making her way towards the classroom as well. She gave a polite smile, "Good morning, Aria-san."

Aria blinked for a moment, staring at the girl before nodding her head slowly. "…Ah…Good…morning…" She muttered out, Haruhi nodded her head before entering the classroom. She could immediately hear all the whispers heard by the students.

"_Expected of Haruhi-kun, he can greet anyone with an ease!"_

"_Even Suzuhara-san can't deny Haruhi-kun's wonderful personality."_

"_Wow, Fujioka is pretty brave to greet her."_

"_I can't believe Suzuhara didn't lash out."_

Haruhi-kun this…Haruhi-kun that…

They were making a big deal over a _greeting_.

_Oh well whatever…_

She just simply ignored it and entered inside the classroom, the class was still noisy but they made sure that they made enough space for her to head over to her desk which was located at the back of the class. She hung her bag on the hook of her desk and plopped down her seat, she pressed a hand to her cheek and stared at the sky outside. So far…the twins haven't bothered her—actually, they weren't even in the classroom right.

"_Good morning, Haruhi!_"

_Speak of the devils themselves…_

"Good morning, Hikaru." She looked over to Hikaru then moved to Kaoru, "Good morning, Kaoru."

They grinned from ear to ear at the sight of the brunette before they paused, their smiles disappearing when they noticed Aria not too far from them. She simply pretended that the exchange yesterday never happened and continued staring off at the distance. They gave a sidelong glance at the orange head for a moment before returning back to bothering Haruhi about homework and other stuff like that. She exhaled through her nose, thankful that they didn't bother her.

She didn't want to be bothered by selfish people like them.

Aria wondered to herself since the Host Club is technically friends with Haruhi, did they know that she was girl? They seemed to be very open about affection with her but people would usually believe it's friendship between boys or forbidden love between them. (She didn't understand why homosexuality was considered forbidden. Love is love)

"Heh." She breathed out. It would make a lot sense if they knew. If they didn't…it would be interesting to watch if one of the hosts fell in love with her as a _guy_. Haruhi was a sweet person in general, she could tell by the way she treats the girls but she was oblivious to her own charms.

Aria just continued to stare off to the distance.

* * *

Forget whatever she had said that the twins wouldn't bother her. _That was a complete and utter lie_.

It was the last subject before lunch time and for the past subjects, the twins had been constantly flinging paper notes towards the girl with precise aim. At first, she ignored the paper that kept on flicking her head, face, and arm and land on her desks. She read the notes but crumpled it as soon as she was finished, not even sparing a second glance at it or at the ones responsible before throwing it away.

But that didn't stop them.

They continued throwing paper notes and other things that had messages on them towards her which broke away her concentration from class. She glared at the offenders sitting side-by-side next to Haruhi who were pretending to pay attention to class which they weren't. Those bastards.

Aria had tried to ignore the fact that they were trying to bother her on purpose. Trying to get a reaction from her or probably make her rage on them after class. She had forgotten how _annoying _people can be since they spent their time ignoring her instead of trying to get a reaction from her. She wanted to chuck her book at their heads, hoping to see if they could get a concussion and she wouldn't see them for a few days—or probably weeks.

Hopefully if she threw hard enough, they would go into a coma.

She was growing angrier by the minute but she didn't want to disturb the teacher's lecture in English I. She actually liked the teachers here since they were direct to the point…a bit like the students but they were okay-ish for her. Glared at the clock, hoping that time would tick faster.

Another paper note came her way.

Aria let out a groan and ignored it. Writing down notes inside her notebook was the best way to pretend to ignore them…even if she copied every word the teacher wrote down but she would do anything just to get away from them.

The clock a minute away from lunch time, and at that moment, another came her way.

Fed up, she opened the note. She failed to notice the stifle of their laughter from the twins.

_I remembered you reacted when you're called short. It's no wonder! You're really short. Like an elementary student!_

There was a distinct sound of wood snapping somewhere followed by the bell ringing, the teacher gathered his stuff. "Alright, remember that they'll be a test on this lesson we tackled. Study hard. Stand and Bow."

Everyone followed what they were told to do, the teacher left with the students waving goodbye. Aria held the note tightly in her hands and grabbed the closest thing she could find, which happened to be twin erasers.

She eyed the twins underneath her bangs as they stood up…and placed their arms around each other's shoulder. _And so happened_ to be facing Aria with smiles as they chatted with Haruhi about where she would have her lunch.

_Ready._

…

_Aim._

…

_**Fire.**_

In a blink of an eye, the twins were smacked right straight on the forehead causing them to stumble back in sync. "_Ow!_" The erasers were literally smoking by the pressure she had thrown them, they were on their foreheads for awhile before they dropped down like birds. The twins held their foreheads that seemed to smoke from the surprise attack.

Haruhi was surprised by the sudden movements they did, she noticed the erasers on the ground. She knelt and picked it up gingerly with her fingers, "…Erasers?" She turned to see the culprit only to see Aria pulling out her seasonal themed bento box with her eyes closed.

She sighed and turned to the twins who were mumbling underneath their breaths. "That's what you get for bothering her so much." Haruhi did noticed that they were flinging papers towards Aria and tried to stop them but they were being hardheaded as usual.

The twins recovered from the attack and immediately glared at Aria, fully aware that it was her fault. She just simply glanced at them uninterested before pulling her eye down and sticking out her tongue and turned back to her lunch.

Hikaru was full blown angry while Kaoru was…more like held back furious. Hikaru glared at Aria for a moment before pulling on Kaoru's arm, "Let's go, Kaoru."

The younger twin complied before glancing at the orange haired girl before they left Haruhi to eat in the classroom with Aria. Haruhi took out her own lunch and placed it in front of Aria, the orange haired girl looked up to Haruhi with a bewildered expression when she pulled the chair towards her. "Do you mind if I sit next to you, Aria-san?"

She stared at her for a moment, "…go ahead."

Haruhi sat in front of her and uncovered her own lunch, "My lunch is only leftovers from yesterday's dinner."

"Leftovers? Do you cook your own dinner?"

She nodded her head, it was no surprise that Aria didn't know how to cook. "My butler makes my breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. I'm terrible when it comes to cooking, I burnt water once." She flushed red in embarrassment.

Haruhi blinked at her words before chuckling, "If you'd like, I could teach you how to cook."

"Really?!" Aria's eyes lit up in childlike mirth, the brunette just stared at her for a moment. She immediately coughed and composed herself, "I—er, I-I mean, really? Are you sure about this?"

"It's fine but my kitchen isn't fancy or anything."

She shook her head, quickly too. "I'm fine with anything! It's just…are you sure that you want to teach _me_? Me?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Why not? If you want to then it's okay, I don't see anything wrong." She ate another piece of scrambled eggs. Aria blinked then eyed Haruhi for any trace if she was just pretending or maybe she was lying or was going to trick her.

But her eyes were really honest. She sounded very genuine about her offer too—especially to a new student? Was she this trusting? How could she trust her so easily? How could anyone trust anyone so easily? Were they even friends?

"You don't seem up to it." Haruhi slightly looked down, Aria shook her head. "I am. I'm just…surprised."

The brunette seemed relieved, Aria felt jealous. She was trusting, so easily…trusting. And no one abused her trust. Haruhi reminded her of spring day—just like her name. She was the spring day while Aria was the air. Invisible and easily swayed.

"Hey, um…I'm sorry for, uh, hurting your friends." She began, her cheeks turning red at apologizing for someone. Haruhi shook her head, "It's fine, they did deserve it for bothering you so much. You're not that open about your feelings, aren't you?" She laughed.

Aria turned even a brighter shade of red, her eyebrows furrowed together as she glanced away from Haruhi. _God, this is embarrassing. _

"Why don't you come over to the Host Club and apologize to them there? It's the perfect time to say sorry." She suggested, Aria's embarrassed look immediately disappeared. She scrunched her nose in distaste, "Go to that obnoxious club? Um, no. I rather go to the Black Magic Club instead of seeing them with those obnoxious charms. I could even see it radiating from the window outside!"

"You need to apologize to them." Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows, her voice stern. "At the club, or you three will be at each other's neck."

"That sounds stupid and—" Haruhi's eyes suddenly narrowed which reminded Aria of a _mother_, which was completely and utterly terrifying in her own opinion. She slightly shivered under her cold gaze, "Ugh…fine!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

The coldness was gone like how it appeared, "Good."

"Under one condition."

"Which is?"

"Tell me, why are you in a Host Club run by boys when you're a girl?"

…

…

Silence loomed over the two.

Haruhi scratched her head, "Ahahaha, you found out?"

"I've known for two—wait, three days. It was pretty clear when I first met you actually." She ate more of her lunch before talking again, Haruhi followed as well. "Do you swing that way?"

"Swing?" She pictured an actual swing or the swinging of a bat in her head. Aria waved her hand around, "I mean, do you like girls? As if love-_love_ girls?" She put emphasis on the love since Haruhi didn't understand the meaning of swinging that way.

Haruhi shook her head, "Not really. I'm kinda…indebt to them."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "…What did you do? Steal something?" She eyed stared at the girl for a moment.

The brunette's eyes widened, "No! I wouldn't do that! I broke a Renaissance Vase that costs eighty million yen and now…I have to repay it by working in the Host Club. Oh, Kyoya-senpai said if I manage to have one thousand customers designate me then I'll be off the hook." She started to count her fingers, "I'm still seventy-six million yen short though…but Kyoya-senpai manages to find ways to raise my debt." She gave a deadpanned look to no one in particular.

"Eighty million yen?!" She half-shouted, Haruhi nodded at her words with a heavy sigh.

Her mind began reeling.

Usually, if it was other people then she wouldn't care about their own problems and leave them alone. It was _their _problem and not hers so what gave her the reason to butt in? The last time she helped someone…they ended up turning against her.

But this was _Haruhi_.

The first person to talk to her in class, the first person to help her in class, and her only companion in this school. When everyone else was too afraid to talk to her, she was the one who initiate the conversation between the two. Haruhi was clear that she was nice and pure…it reminded her so much of her.

So much of her mother.

"So basically, you work off as a host right?"

"Mostly. Sometimes it gets a little strange."

She nodded her head and finished her lunch before the bell rang, a plan formulating in her head as she watched Haruhi finish her lunch as well. When they finished the bell rang, Haruhi stood up and politely nodded her head. "Remember to visit, okay? Do you want me to escort you?"

"Nope, I'm good."

Haruhi nodded her head and politely smiled before returning back to her seat. The students began flooding inside the classroom, Aria packed up her stuff before putting it inside her bag before anyone could notice. The twins entered the classroom, they no longer glared but just exchanged glances with a Cheshire smile on their faces, she eyed them for a moment, knowing they're planning something but ignored them later on and returned back to staring at the sky while resting on her fist.

Aria watched the clouds flutter by.

_Haruhi is a nice person._

…

…

…_Unlike me…_

* * *

When the final bell rang, Aria packed up her stuff and per usual, students in front and next to her fled to another place to pack up. She still hasn't joined any clubs so she was practically free for two hours so she would use this free time to visit the Host Club under Haruhi's request for her to apologize to the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were immediately at the sides of Haruhi, "_Hey Haruhi! Let's go to club together!_"

Haruhi looked at them, "Okay…?" She glanced over to Aria, the orange haired girl nodded her head which Haruhi returned politely. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over to Aria with a sidelong glance before ushering the brunette outside of the classroom.

Now, she would just wait for five minutes and then she'll head over. Knowing the girls, they would come in around four o'clock in the afternoon meaning she'll have twenty minutes to come and go.

_It's only saying sorry. It isn't like you _mean _it. Haruhi said I just need to say sorry, it's just a word._

She watched the students leave one by one, leaving her all alone in the room. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable in the silence despite being in solitude was the only thing that kept her okay. She didn't like being around people who didn't accept her, she was always a burden to others.

Aria just sat on her seat, her head bowed down and just stared at the desk.

_I feel like in middle school again._

Previously, she attended two middle schools. She transferred out of the first one due to personal reasons and the second one was just plain…ugh. But at least the second one had morals and weren't like those people. The people she hated the most.

She kept herself busy by working on school work and reviewing for the test for the past five minutes before she set off to head over to the host club. She left the classroom door open and walked towards the farthest building where the abandoned rooms were supposed to be.

"Now kids, follow the pink colored trail." She said in her sarcastic tone, staring at her shoes for a moment before looking up.

She noticed that the female students weren't going to the Host Club, maybe they were waiting around four o'clock…or maybe they were going to go around three fifty-nine and stand in front of the doors like a lost puppy. If the girls squealed over Hikaru and Kaoru doing incest or Haruhi just smiling, they actually do that.

Aria finally made it to the building, she went down to the north corridor where the Host Club is located. The orange haired girl stared at the double doors with the sign of 'Music Room #3' written in kanji. She stared at the door for a moment before placing a hand on the golden handle, "I hope this is the right room."

With that thought, she pushed the door open.

Her eyes widened when a bright light attacked her eyes causing her to squint followed by a swirl of elegant rose petals. Rose petals makes everything elegant so it made sense why would they use rose petals as an entrance, she had a good whiff of the smell of roses—her birthflower.

She could make out figures standing before her, seven of them to be exact.

"_Welcome." _

When the light died down, she found herself inside the room with the doors closed behind her. She noticed that figures standing before her contained Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and that stupid pervert who she had knocked out yesterday.

"IT'S YOU!" Aria and the blonde, Tamaki immediately pointed at each other. She had forgotten that the stupid pervert was he president, "You're that pervert I met in the hallways! I knew it. You must be a lolicon with those words you said!" She pointed at him, waving her finger around.

He seemed to attacked by the words 'Lolicon' before ending up in his corner of woe with little will-o-wisps behind him. She seemed pleased to see a reaction from him, "Serves you right." She murmured under her breathe.

"_Ah, it's Suzuhara-san._" The twins commented with a bored tone, where did that mischievousness from yesterday go?

"Ah yes, Suzuhara Aria, correct? The new scholarship student? I'm very surprised to hear that a esteemed person from the Suzuhara Family entered a scholarship." Aria identified the person as Ootori Kyoya, the one who had been sending her those sickening sweet smiles when they crossed paths. He flashed a smile, "Nonetheless, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Kyoya, the short blond one—Haninozuka Mitsukuni looked over to Aria. "Eh? She's like Haru-chan except not a commoner!" He smiled brightly, Aria's eyes widened at the sight of him.

_So this is Haninozuka-senpai?_

"And here she said she didn't want attention yet she comes to the Host Club?" Hikaru shrugged, raising his hands. Kaoru mimicked his expression, "I wonder why she's here."

Haruhi piped up, "I invited her here." All eyes turned to her, Aria shrugged at her words. "I couldn't turn down an invitation. Besides, I was wondering how irritating this club is with that idiot over there as president." She pointed at the Tamaki with her thumb.

The darkness of his corner seemed to worsen, Aria found herself irritated at him overreacting at her words and somewhat—she'd never admit it—guilty. "Ugh…okay, fine! Senpai, I'm sorry for calling you a lolicon and knocked you out cold yesterday so can you _please _stop overreacting?!" She shouted to the blond, her hair fluffed up once again.

_She's an angry cat. _Is what everyone was thinking as they stared at her hair that was really fluffed up in a manner of a hissing cat.

"Wait, Arie-chan knocked out Tama-chan?" Honey piped up innocently, Aria scratched her hair. "He deserved it. Implying I look like an elementary student…" She murmured, Tamaki was now recovered and back to the group of Hosts. Then she remembered something, "Hey, wait…_WHO SAID YOU CAN CALL ME SO FAMILIARLY?!_" She barked, her hair fluffing up once more.

Honey retreated to the tallest one she recognized as Morinozuka Takashi, he was holding a cute bunny to the crying third year. _…That bunny is cute. _She noted it in her head with a tiny blush on her cheeks but quickly washed away when Tamaki stood proud in front of her.

"Amazing! Those from the first-class actually living a life of a commoner! What brilliance! What dedication!" He gestured with his hands, "Tell me, my princess. What is your secret to living such a wonderful life?" He leaned closely to her. She backed up with her nose scrunched in disgust, "Don't stand close to me, senpai or I'll kick you again."

He retreated back but that didn't stop him front continuing his speech of commoners. "Is he always like that?" She pointed at Tamaki, Haruhi sighed and nodded her head. "I'm afraid so."

"Now, tell me, what business do you have here?" Tamaki once again, bowed in front of Aria. She just stared at the sparkling people before her, they were so bright and…and…ugh! She just wanted to jump reverse hook kick half of them to oblivion. The only people that were tolerable were Haruhi, Honey, and Mori.

She eyed Haruhi, "Well, first off. I would like to request Haruhi to be my host." She gestured to the stunned brunette, Haruhi did a double-take. "Wait, what?"

"Alright." Kyoya immediately went to writing, Haruhi turned to Kyoya. "Wait, _what?_ I thought you were…"

"_And!_"

Everyone turned to Aria once again, her cheeks were flushed red as she crossed her cheeks. "I—er, I wo-would like to…" She cleared her throat and glared at the twins, "I'm going to say this once, you hear!" She looked around awkwardly, "Wo-would like to apologize to the Hitachiin twins for throwing an e-eraser at their heads. Even though you did clearly deserve it for bothering me yesterday and commenting that today, I'm sorry."

Hikaru and Kaoru weren't expecting an apology for the so-called Tiger of the Sun. They just stared at her with wide eyes before a grin broke out, "I knew it, you can't handle our charm." Hikaru shrugged, Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

She immediately turned cold, "Would you like it if I end up reenacting the whole scene with Senpai again? Don't push your luck, Hitachiin-sans." She placed a hand on her hips. Tamaki gushed over how cute she had acted just then, "You're _sooo_ adorable like that!" He cooed and lunged towards her for a hug.

Out of instinct, she did a side-kick on his chest which caused Tamaki to be instantly thrown back once again. She stared at the wreathing blond on the floor, "Oh, whoops. You scared me there." She said rather nonchalantly shrugged and walked towards Haruhi, _stepping on _Tamaki like some sort of rug. "Now let's see this Host thing you've talked about."

Haruhi just stared at the whole scene with bewilderment before following Aria and leading her to a table. The other hosts just watched Tamaki wreath on the floor, Hikaru glanced at Kyoya. The shadow devil pushed his glasses up, "Suzuhara Aria. First year, same class as Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. Age, fifteen. Height, one thousand and forty-five centemeters or four feet and nine inches—exact height of Honey-senpai. Born on June thirty. Cancer. Blood type AB. Favorite food is French fries and can stomach large amounts of food. Hates comments about her height and reacts violently if so."

"_That explains her actions…_" Kaoru and Hikaru murmured, looking over at Tamaki. Kyoya gave a dangerous smile, "It would seem that having a Suzuhara along side will prove to be great. Now, shall we open the doors?"

Everyone chirped into agreement while Tamaki had a hard time standing up.

Kyoya gave a sidelong glance to the orange head who was drinking tea, she noticed the look Kyoya gave and simply glared before turning back to Haruhi. He smirked.

…_Now, to find the reason for her missing documents and the reason why her father is unnamed._

* * *

**A/N: **I finished this at three am, someone be proud. (No need to actually)

Aria is what do you call, a tsundere. The real plot starts next chapter and it will skip ahead to a certain episode, you'll see~! And to the review about Kasanoda, she will meet him somehow. Let's see what will happen, yes?

It'll follow both manga and anime storyline plus throwing in Aria's whole fiasco on why _can't _trust and why she trusts Haruhi fast.

**_Fun fact:_** Haruhi means 'Spring Day' in Japanese—actually, Haru does.

Aria on the other hand is Italian for 'Air' which is why she compares herself to air.


	3. Wait, what? A manager?

**A/N:** I'm literally crying because I got my first critique for the first time in forever. I haven't seen those in awhile! Especially the good ones that aren't rude like: 'The character description is terrible, delete this story and reflect what you have written', I'm so happy you don't even know. Like I need to hug that Guest person right now and give him/her all my love. You don't know how thankful I am when I get those, seriously. It helps improve my writing skills.

This is why I always want people's input in stories like: 'What do I lack?' or 'If I mess up, how will I bounce back?' or 'what are my mistakes?'

…I wonder if I should get a beta-reader.

Oh, before I forget to mention…I'm combining the subbed and dubbed together so that it might make sense on some parts. I prefer the subbed version _but _there are some who likes the dubbed version sooo…why not?

* * *

Aria vaguely knew about the Host Club and what they do aside from entertaining girls and making them happy. During the couple of days in the Host Club, Kyoya provided her with information about the club and what they do and don't. Even the customers had their own rules they had to follow, they had to mind their manners towards the Hosts and other customers or else they would be banned from any further activities. There was an incident with a person named Ayanokoji Seika from Class 3-A that stirred trouble with Haruhi in the beginning and now, she couldn't come to the Host Club.

She needed to mind her manners and adapt herself to the annoyances and ignore their attempts when they try to pry into her life. She was here for Haruhi's sake and that's all, she can't risk letting people intrude into her life again.

Not again.

Even so, she got interested on how great everyone's acting skills were. Haruhi was completely natural but the others—they were different, they had two-faced personalities.

She hated two-faced people.

The whole thing better be worth it, she was risking herself to exposure to the students in the school.

The Host Club—according to Kyoya, conducts different themes and/or special events in different outfits and garbs. She just transferred last week so she had missed out on the Dance Party, the Southern Country theme, and the Garden Tea Party they had done. She braced herself everyday for those themes since sometimes it might end up looking ridiculous, with the personality of the so-called 'King'…she was pretty sure it would end up strange.

And yet, she was completely surprised by the fact the whole room was decorated well. Everyone was dressed in kimonos. Everything was Traditional Japanese themed.

She will never get used to this.

Per usual, Aria was being hosted by Haruhi. She was seated next to Haruhi and looked around in interest, "I can't believe you managed to make everything traditional, under thirty minutes no less." She murmured.

Haruhi lifted her sleeve-covered hands to her mouth in thought, "It didn't take too long honestly." She shrugged then gave a smile, "But thanks for helping me put on my kimono."

Aria took a sip of green tea, "It's nothing. I was taught by my grandmother how to put on kimonos and such—she's a type traditional person." She remembered all those trainings she received by her grandmother when she was younger. She was a traditional person and traditions were upheld with the most highest regard in the Suzuhara Family.

She noticed Tamaki talking with other girls right across them. He was holding a pipe that wasn't lit and sitting on a chair like he owned the place, he was wearing hair extensions to make him look like he had a ponytail.

"Tamaki-kun…" A curly brunette glanced up, holding her hands in front of her with a flushed expression. "Tamaki-kun, why is it that you're so beautiful?" She murmured, her eyes sparkling brightly.

She resisted the urge to snort at that comment.

"Because I want to catch your eye, if only for one second longer," He replied with a charming smile that made her want to gag.

Another girl, wearing pink lip gloss joined in. Her cheeks equally flushed, "Why is it that your voice is so mellow?"

"So that my feelings might reach your heart."

_Another _girl blinked, her eyes shining brightly. Her brown locks were held up in a twin braided buns. "Why is it that you look at me with such moist eyes?" Her eyes looked moist too, touched by the fact Tamaki was crying.

He ran his fingers through his blond locks, revealing tear-filled eyes with a smile. "Because your fresh, young smile makes the spring in my heart overflow." He murmured earnestly.

They girls sighed in unison, "Tamaki-kun…"

Aria wrinkled her nose in disgust at his words and those tears, "I feel like I should kick him out this room." She crossed her arms and just stared at Tamaki with a slightly disturbed look. He was throwing around those lines and it made it sound so…so…ugh! She felt a weird shiver.

"The two of you _would _wear making kimonos, huh?" A voice caught her attention, she gave a sidelong glance towards the Hosts next to Haruhi. It was Kaoru and Hikaru wearing matching dark blue kimonos with colorful flower patterns, they both mimicked each other's expressions.

"The ones that everyone is wearing today were designed by our mother. If you like, we can take your order." Hikaru grinned brightly, Kaoru smiled. "It's our grandmother that dressed us, though."

Out of nowhere, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's chin and pulled him closer than normal. "And of course, it's my task to undress you…" He leaned closer, murmuring softly. "Kaoru…"

Kaoru whimpered, "Hikaru…" He glanced away, tears suddenly in his eyes, "You're embarrassing me in front of the others…"

The girls erupted into squeals, Aria winced on how high-pitched it was. She suddenly shivered, "That was even _more_ disturbing than Tamaki-senpai." Aria wondered what the girls sawin them. They were annoying in class and Tamaki is a complete idiot, what do they _see _in them?!

Haruhi just looked at them with the same expression as Aria. The petite girl folded her arms again and sighed out loudly, "This place is filled with nonsense." She snorted, remembering Tamaki's lines.

"What a tender embrace!" One of the girls screamed out, holding a hand to her cheek. Her friend was squealing too over the fact the twins wouldn't let go of one another, pretending that they were in a tender moment in their own little world.

More girls appeared, two of them in fact. Aria recognized them as the girls in her class, Kurakano Momoka and Sakurazuka Kimiko. Kimiko spoke up, "Haruhi-kun! You look cute in a kimono!" She sighed.

Momoka nodded her head in agreement, "You almost look like a girl in it."

Haruhi was dressed in a layered kimono, she wore a gray butterfly printed kimono underneath the pink flower printed one. A cute little loose ribbon was on her head and Aria _knew _they did this on purpose. She actually helped Haruhi dress up in the kimono since it was complicated for her to do it by herself.

"Yeah…" She muttered out.

Momoka and Kimiko noticed Aria staring at them with uninterested eyes, they instantly froze up. "Uh…Su-Suzuhara-san…" Momoka began, trying to smile at the petite girl. "I-It's nice to see you here, in the Host Club."

She blinked for a moment, "Yes."

Kimiko noticed her friend's stutter and tried to back her up, "Are you…requesting Haruhi-kun?"

"Yes."

Her answers were short and simple, they felt like she didn't want to talk anymore but they wanted to at least _try_ to strike up a conversation. "Um…wh-what do you like about H-Haruhi-kun?" Momoka asked.

Aria blinked and glanced over to Haruhi for a moment, staring at her intently before deciding to speak. "…The way he's friendly, I guess." She slightly looked down, Haruhi noticed the sudden shift of her expression. It suddenly reverted back to cold and unfeeling, "Is that it?"

They froze up once again, "Y-Y-YES!" They accidentally cried out, Aria cocked up an eyebrow at their loudness.

_Oh well whatever._

"Haruhi, you've been requested."

They turned to see Kyoya also sitting across from Aria on a dark green pillow, he was writing with a brush and paper—like in the old days of Japan. "Your clients have pretty well stabilized lately, haven't they? Keep it up."

He turned towards them, "We're not planning to charge interest on the original debt you incurred, so just keep working hard and pay it off." He gave a charming smile, the evil sweet once that made Aria want to shove her foot on his face. "The rental fee for that kimono is nothing to sneeze at, after all."

She glowered at him, "Kyoya-senpai is secretly the devil. Someday, I'll throw salt into his eyes to banish the evil."

Haruhi had sweat rolling down her head, "That's kinda…" She trailed away,

"Little? I agree with you. I'll throw salt at his eyes and splash lemon juice to wash the salt away." She nodded her head, folding her arms and smirking to herself on her master plan she would one day carry out. Maybe she should add vinegar in the mix as well.

_Sadistic…_

Haruhi just s deadpanned at Aria who was still nodding her head up and down at her own thoughts.

"Kyoya-sama," A girl with brown ringlets wearing a blue headband sighed happily, her friend stood next to her holding a hand to her cheek. She had dark brown hair with orange barrettes. "You're just too much, in that kimono."

They sat down in front of him, "Are there any new photo collections of the Host Club coming out?"

He smiled politely, "Unfortunately, nothing is scheduled at present."

Out of nowhere, the twins popped from behind the yellow screen. They eyed Kyoya, "The club makes much of its money,"

"From the sale of promotional items, right?"

Kyoya paused before turning around, remembering something. "The promotional items themselves are poor." The twins looked at each other for a moment. He took out four blurry pictures of the Host Club, all of them clearly amateur. "The photo collections are just amateur hidden camera shots."

"In order to draw even more for the club's expenses out of the school budget," He pushed his silver rimmed glasses and began working on a calculator. "We have to start coming up with some higher-quality products."

Haruhi just deadpanned while Aria took a sip from a clay cup of green tea, "In my opinion, they should have those photo shoots where the girls could line-up and wait for their picture to be taken by the hosts." She muttered to herself.

The brunette glanced over to Aria and poured more tea into her cup, "Ah, so like those celebrity shots?"

Kyoya's ears perked up at her comment, he gave another polite smile. "What a brilliant idea, Aria. That will be useful in the future." He began writing it down, Aria's eyebrow twitched at her name being used.

"Who said you can call me so familiarly, Kyoya-senpai?" She growled, glaring at the Shadow King with all the fury she could muster. Kyoya looked unaffected and continued with is business.

Soft footsteps came towards them, "Haru-chan, Arie-chan." Honey rubbed his tear-filled eyes holding a slipper. "I lost one of my sandals."

Haruhi stood up and walked over to Honey while Aria just drank her tea, leaning to the side to take a good look at the blond senior. He was sobbing like a four year old, Aria found herself slightly blushing on how cute it was to see him cry.

…_That sounded sadistic._

She cleared her throat while Haruhi tilted her head, "You just wearing them a while ago, weren't you?"

Mori appeared, kneeling down. "Mitsukuni." He murmured, grabbing his ankle and slipping on the slipper.

Honey's eyes were still moist with tears, "Takashi…"

"It was lying over there."

He tackled the taller man into a hug, "Takashi!" He cried, holding him tightly. Mori reminded her of someone…she just couldn't figure out who.

A girl with low pigtails stared at the scene with a sigh, "Fantastic…" Her friend beside her nodded her head in agreement, "It is fantastic…"

Haruhi stared at the scene with a suspicious look, "These tearful scenes seem to be spreading." She muttered to herself, Aria had finally stood from where she sat and sauntered over to Haruhi holding a plate of strawberry cake. The brunette glanced down to the girl, "…Where did you get that?"

She ate a piece with the small fork, "It was there so I took it."

"You mean you took it without knowing who owned it?"

"Well no one ate it so why not? It's a waste to leave perfectly good cake lying around." She ate another piece, Haruhi just sighed at her logic. "On the other note, everyone seems to catch hay fever. They can't stop crying even if it's stupid. It's like they were slapped by a sad movie."

Haruhi nodded her head in agreement as they both began walking towards, "How is it that everyone can get so weepy all of the sudden."

"They were slapped by reality?"

Accidentally, Haruhi bumped into Kaoru where something fell out of his sleeves. It was a fake tear bottle. Aria gingerly picked it up with her nose scrunched up, "As expected…"

"What's this?" The brunette grumbled out in irritation.

Kaoru and Hikaru appeared behind them, "I should let you know, it's a common practice for a host." Kaoru smirked, Hikaru looked smug. "There isn't a girl around who won't swoon over moist eyes."

"That's cheating."

Aria had another plate this time, a chocolate cake one. Haruhi had no idea where she was getting the sweets from but she didn't want to know how she got them. "I feel like you're ignoring that fact I'm a girl." She muttered, taking a bite out of the cake.

Hikaru smirked, "Ah, but you're not considered a girl with your attitude. Wait 'til your body develops into a lady then we could consider you as a girl."

Aria reverse roundhouse kicked him on the side causing him to fall down to the floor, she still held her plate in her hands. "Sometimes I wonder if you're an idiot, Hikaru." She took another bite from the cake. Hikaru managed to recover himself from the sudden attack, "Don't be so cruel to the truth."

"Shut up, Hikaru." She glowered, "Do you want me to kick you again?"

Kaoru dug into his sleeve, "Hey, now. I got you something, Haruhi." He pulled out a pink confectionary and placed it Haruhi's hands. Kaoru placed on in Aria's hands earning a surprised look from the petite girl. "And one for you."

Haruhi's eyes brightened, "I can have this?"

The twins grinned, "_How cute._"

The girls immediately went to Haruhi. Aria on the other hand stared at it, her eyes were bright and childlike—something that the twins were pretty surprised when they turned to look at her reaction. They had expected her to throw it right back at Kaoru.

"…"

"_Are you going to say something?_" They leaned down to look at the girl, she glowered at them. Before walking straight towards Haruhi, ignoring the twins. They didn't seem pleased with her actions since they actually _got _something for her.

Aria turned back, her eyes still emotionless as ever. "Thanks…I guess…"

They grinned at each other, "_You're much better when you're docile._"

She immediately glowered at them. "Do you want to be punched?" She growled, "I'll castrate you with a rusty scissors, just watch."

"Still, it might be nice as a memorial offering for my mother." Haruhi stared at the sweets in her hand with a loving look. The girls seemed to be in tears at her words, touched that she would so something so sweet to her mother.

Aria's eyes lowered.

_Memorial…offering…huh?_

Suddenly, Tamaki appeared with flair. "How admirable of you!" Tears were in his eyes as well, he leaned closely to Haruhi with a sparkling effect. "Such devotion to your mother! Here, Haruhi, take as many as you like!" He began piling up the pink sweets in her hands.

In the background, they were clapping at his words (Or maybe Haruhi?) while Aria just eyed the sweets longingly.

"Are those fake tears, too?" Haruhi deadpanned at his actions and words, Tamaki looked deeply insulted for some reason despite it being the truth.

"How can you say that? My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host." He began dramatically, Aria just held her sweets in her hand and stared at him with an uninterested look.

"That sounds dumb." She muttered underneath her breath, she noticed someone hanging around in the makeshift hallway but decided to ignore it since it might be another annoying girl. She had seen shy girls like them during her time at the club.

"Well? Are you impressed? Have you fallen for me anew?" He held out his hand, the twins were bored with his words and yawned obnoxiously while Honey was literally _asleep_. Haruhi just deadpanned at his words, "Not really."

"My overtures just don't seem to reach you, huh Haruhi?" He flipped his hair with flair again, it made Aria want to smack him hard. "Perhaps I should alter my character somewhat." Haruhi wasn't listening to Tamaki at all, instead she noticed that same person that Aria had noticed before. Tamaki followed her eye-line and noticed a girl with honey colored hair hanging around in the background.

"_Huh? We have a brand-new guest._" An idea formulated in their minds, they appeared in front of the girl in a blink of an eye. Kaoru offered a rose, "What are you waiting for? Come on in." Hikaru appeared next to Kaoru, with another rose in hand. "It isn't any fun to just watch."

"_Come on…"_

"U-Uh…"

Tamaki popped in this time, Aria felt pity for that girl for being raided by the most annoying of the club. He held a rose of his own, "Hey, I'm always telling you to be more courteous to our first-time guests, aren't I?"

He turned and offered a hand to the girl, "Here, don't be afraid, my princess." He held a finger to her chin, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

"N…"

"N…?" He murmured, that stupid smile on his face.

Suddenly, the girl pushed him harshly on the face. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PHONY!

The hosts including Aria looked very surprised at her reaction, Tamaki fell over before looking at her with tear-filled eyes and cradling his face. "I'm…a phony?" He whispered.

She pointed at him, "Yes, a phony! I can't believe that _you _are the prince figure in this club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily!" Tamaki backed up at her accusations, she still continued with her rant. "How can you be so stupid?! It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist! Incompetent! Commoner! Disgusting!"

Strangely, Tamaki seemed to be attacked by those words itself, striking him on his weak points.

Aria couldn't help it, "Don't forget lolicon."

That seemed to finish him off, he began falling down in an overly dramatic motion that caught the attention of the twins. "Oh, it's a new technique!"

"One-man slow-motion!"

Aria stared at her with a Cheshire cat smile, "Hmmm, I think I like you." She folded her arms, the girl smiled. "Thank you!"

Kyoya was thinking for a moment, "By any chance, are you…?"

The girl noticed Kyoya and tears immediately appeared, she ran towards the Shadow King. "Kyoya-sama!" She cried out, jumping on Tamaki before tackling Kyoya into a hug.

Kaoru and Hikaru appeared behind Aria, placing their arms on her head. "_This reminds me of that time when you stepped on Tamaki—except the hugging part. You love torturing Boss, don't you?_" They glanced at the petite girl who was looking at them curiously.

She shrugged and didn't reply back, instead, she wondered why was this girl in love with _Kyoya _out of all people. He was the spawn of the devil. He didn't even have good points except for a nice face! Sure, he is handsome but he was the _spawn of the freaking __devil_.

Aria just stared at girl for a moment before musing to herself, "…I wonder if I can get more sweets." She murmured.

The twins deadpanned at her reaction, "_Where did that come from?"_

"Nothing you would understand."

"Maybe she's eating sweets so that she could grow, Kaoru." Hikaru looked over to his brother, Kaoru nodded his head in agreement at his words. "I believe so."

They were roundhouse kicked across the room.

* * *

The Host club's hour of hosting was finished and now they had one more hour before the school day ended. Aria placed her sweets inside a flower printed plastic bag with a blue ribbon tied to hold the sweets instead the bag. Aria—with a lot of negotiating with Kyoya, was able to spend the whole hour with Haruhi but allowed Haruhi to entertain other customers while she just sat somewhere by herself.

She was used to be avoided and left alone, which is why she always stared at the sky as the source for her entertainment.

Now Hosting hours were finished and Aria was prepared to head to the classroom to grab her back and phone her servant to pick her up. Aria stood in front of the door with Haruhi changed back to her uniform, "I'm going home since hosting is finished."

"Sorry that I can't spend my time with you, Aria-san." She sighed, Aria shook her head. Her eyes were still emotionless as ever, "It's fine. My servant would come to pick me up soon anyways."

"Do you want me to see you off?"

She turned around, "No, I prefer heading out alone." Aria stared to walk away but two bodies prevented her from stepping out the door, she looked up to see the Hitachiin twins towering over her. She cursed height difference, her height ended up below Hikaru and Kaoru's chest—right around their stomach. She glowered at them, "What?"

They exchanged glances, "_Why don't you stay for awhile?_"

"Hah? Why should I?"

Kyoya appeared this time, pushing up his glasses. "I agree, with that idea that has never crossed my mind. You might prove to be useful to the club itself, plus…I would like to ask you certain questions about you." He gave a sickening sweet smile again.

"You're a bother." She crossed her arms, "And _no_, I don't care if I'm useful or not. I don't want to be here anymore."

Honey ran up to her, they were exactly the same height but nonetheless, he hugged her tightly. "Nooo, stay here Arie-chan! We can have lots and lots of cakes together!" He pleaded with watery eyes, Aria immediately stiffened. She might be cynical but she just couldn't say no that cute face—if they find out her weakness, there would be no doubt that they would use Honey as their messenger for anything.

They all stared at her expectantly, even Haruhi's eyes pleaded her to stay. She let out a combination of a sigh and groan, "_Cazzo…_" She muttered before crossing her arms, "I have no idea _why _you want me here but whatever."

They cheered (aside from Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi, she just smiled). Tamaki lifted her up from the ground, hugging her tightly to his chest. "That is wonderful! Haruhi will spend her time with a female friend!"

Aria was suffocating with the hold causing her to turn slightly blue, "Let…me…go!" Her muffled cries were unheard, a vein popped into her head. "Let…me…GO!" She exploded, her hair fluffing up once more as Tamaki was violently punched on the chin across the room.

Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru in the background were clapping on that feat while Mori held up a sign that read '10/10'. Haruhi just deadpanned at the whole thing.

"…Senpai…" She muttered, Aria's was breathing hard until she composed herself. Her hair returned back to the normal sleek self.

"I'll never understand him." She muttered to herself, scratching her hair. She pulled a seat to a round table and just sat there, her arms crossed and eyes staring straight at the skies.

Aria noticed the looks she was receiving causing her to lash out, "What?!"

They immediately whistled while Kyoya offered the new girl a seat across them. Honey on the other hand, decided to approach Aria with a plate with two slices of cheesecake. "I secretly took more without Kyo-chan knowing, do you want to have some Arie-chan?"

She found her anger washed away just at the sight of the kind smile and the plate of delicious strawberry cheesecake, she slightly watered at the sight of the strawberry all slurpy on the white cream cheese. Aria pressed her lips, "I…I guess it won't hurt."

Honey beamed brightly, placing a plate in front of her. "Do you want to borrow my Usa-chan too?" He showed the bunny to the girl, Aria blinked for a moment before looking at Honey then back at the pink rabbit with cute floppy ears.

"…Are…Are you sure?"

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?" He grinned brightly.

She froze at that.

…

…_Friends?_

"Arie-chan?"

Honey returned her back into reality, she didn't even realized she wasn't speaking. Aria stared at him for a moment before turning away, staring outside with a bored look. "We…we _aren't_ friends. So, no."

"Oh…okay…"

She heard Honey slowly walk away from her. She lowered her eyes for a moment, staring at the ground below. There were only a few birds hopping around, of course since it was already five pm so it made sense. Birds are lucky creatures, they're free and able to do whatever they want.

Just like clouds.

She took a bite out of the cheesecake Honey grabbed for her. She felt a little guilty for shooing away like that but she had to, she couldn't take any chances. She ignored the voices and conversation that was going around, this wasn't her problem so what gave her the right to join in the conversation? This was between the Host Club and the new girl.

Aria just wanted to get out here, the faster they continued with their conversation the faster she could go home. She sensed Tamaki had returned back to his corner…or rather wall of woe over something the new girl had said.

"Fiancée?" Hikaru muttered,

"Kyoya-senpai's?" Kaoru glanced over to Kyoya who was calm as ever.

"Of course, my name is Hoshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into First-year, Class-A tomorrow." She said with a smile, Aria had to double-take before turning to Renge. She was completely shocked to hear that Renge was going to transfer into her class soon.

_I didn't know our class was having another transferee aside from me._

Aria noticed Tamaki sulking, clearly mad about something. "Look, he's mad." Hikaru pointed out.

"That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy."

"Whatever. Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Kyoya also looked over at the frowning Tamaki

Aria snorted rather loudly gaining a lot of looks from the members, she gave an amused Cheshire smile towards Kyoya. She was leaning on the table with her hand on her cheek, she held the fork to her mouth in a sly manner. "I didn't know you had a Mommy fetish, Kyoya-senpai. Is it fun to hear others call you Mommy?" She received a glare from Kyoya but she just turned away. "But then again, Tamaki-senpai is the 'Daddy' and you're the 'Mommy'. Wow, what a roleplay you got there."

Hikaru and Kaoru literally had to prevent themselves from laughing since by the look that Aria was receiving from Kyoya…he looked like he was ready to strangle her, and if they laughed…well, he would kill them. Especially since he realized she was making sexual innuendoes. Haruhi blinked, "Roleplay…?" She muttered, squinting her eyes in thought.

"_You don't need to know, Haruhi._" They patted her head,

Honey tilted his head, "What did she mean, Takashi?" He murmured to Mori who was looking at Aria, he glanced back to Honey. "Nothing." Was all he said.

Renge suddenly giggled, her hands in her cheeks as she began dreaming of her fantasy. "It is indeed love at first sight!" She sighed out, "The way you adored those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking. And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty."

Aria looked horrified, imagining Kyoya doing all those sweet actions. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. With the time she spend with Kyoya—short ones, she might add, she had learned that Kyoya was the _spawn _of the demon itself. He literally added more debt to Haruhi when Aria accidentally broke a cup when she went to attack Tamaki for his stupidity, of course, she _paid _for it but still…he still kept on passing those sweet and fake smiles.

She shivered.

"_Who are we talking about?_"

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi reasoned,

_Yes, please have the wrong person. It's disturbing to think about it._

She pleaded in her mind, not wanting to attract attention at the same time. Even though this was hilarious but just a single input might cause them to round on her. Maybe because it was her first time remaining behind in the club even though she's officially a customer in the Host Club list. She knew they might pull her in.

It was a gut feeling.

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" She retorted,

"He's someone who is kind to everyone," Around his time, everyone seemed to be panicking about _who the hell_ Renge was talking about. Especially since it didn't fit Kyoya's description. "And yet does not seek to anyone take notice of him. He love solitude, but is actually, lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game, Uki-doki Memorial!"

She rounded on Kyoya, pointing at him. "Ichijo Miyabi-kun, and that's you!"

Silence loomed the room.

"Uki?" Haruhi muttered,

"Doki?" Honey repeated,

Tamaki looked horrified, surprised, and shocked at the same time. "Otaku!"

Hikaru looked exactly like Tamaki, "She's an otaku!"

Mori was silent at this point. He was always silent, Aria really admired him.

"I've never seen one before!" Kaoru cried out,

Suddenly, Aria jumped up from her seat with her eyes bright as day. Even though she didn't want to join in but at the mention of that game automatically made her excited to join in the conversation, "Ah!" They turned to her in confusion, "I know that game! I chose the route with Mizushima Suzuya-kun and his twin brother Tsubasa-kun!" She cried out in glee on finding a fellow fan of the game.

She and Renge began chatting animatedly about the game to the point everyone had to sweatdrop at the sight of Aria being a fan. They didn't expect her out of all people to be a fan. It was no wonder she had zero conversational skills.

"…Aria is an Otaku." Hikaru muttered,

"Two Otakus." Tamaki nodded his head,

"We have two Otakus in the clubroom." Joined in Kaoru,

Aria glared heatedly at the three hosts, "Shut up!" She barked angrily. The three of them suddenly gathered together and whispered something along the lines of 'So cruel' causing her to blow up even more, her hair fluffed up once again.

Kyoya, who happened to be sitting on the chair, placed his hand to his chin in thought. "I see now, you're infatuated with a character." In the background, Renge was squealing over the character of the game while Aria was still glaring heatedly at Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki—lighting could be seen from her. "You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged."

"This Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses too, right?" He pushed his glasses up,

Aria placed her hands on her hips, "Now that you mention it, Miyabi-senpai looks exactly like Kyoya-senpai except with brown hair and brown eyes." She muttered to herself before wrinkling her nose again, "Oh great, I can't look at the game the same anymore. I'm going to be horrified every time he pops up."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and even Tamaki looked at Aria for a moment before moving over to Kyoya. "Whoa, deluded, you say? Then that story about her being your fiancée." Tamaki trailed away,

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that." He said simply, "For one thing, I've never even met her before today."

They all looked surprised, Tamaki looked completely relieved.

Out of nowhere, Renge appeared sitting right next to Kyoya. "According to my information, Kyoya-sama, I understand that you administer everything about this club."

Honey nodded his affirmation, "That's right, Kyo-chan is our director."

"The director? That's perfect!"

Aria retreated back to her seat, taking bites out of her cheesecake. "If Hoshakuji knows about Uki-doki…I wonder if she knows about Night Sky or Koe no Ouji-sama." She muttered to herself, crossing her legs. She was pretty happy to find a fan in Ouran, not many people played Otome Games. Especially since they were from wealthy families, Class-D were the mafia while the rest didn't look like they had time.

"I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business." Renge sighed to herself,

"_We don't need one. We're a host club, after all." _

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to be this host club's manager!" She declared with a grin, the twins just sighed at the girl's decision.

Tamaki crawled over to Kyoya with a worried look, "Hey, Kyoya…" Kyoya nodded his head in affirmative for some reason.

He closed his eyes, "I will not accept her as the manager." He muttered, Renge looked shocked while the twins were completely elated to hear that. Even Tamaki smiled brightly at his decision.

"Not unless Suzuhara-san will work as one of the managers." He gave a smirk, pushing his glasses up. Tamaki immediately looked crestfallen, the twins—even Haruhi, Honey, and Mori turned to Kyoya in surprise at his words.

Aria did not take it nicely.

"_HAH?!_"

Aria nearly choked on her own cake, she stood up and stormed over to Kyoya, her chair fell down in the process. "Who gave you the decision to make _me _a manager?! This is a Host Club, goddammit! You're the one running the whole show!" She pointed an accusing finger at Kyoya.

"I accept! I don't mind if Suzuhara-san becomes one of the managers as a fellow fan of Uki-doki!" Renge raised her hand from behind, Kyoya nodded his head.

Aria glared at Kyoya, "I'm going to kill you when you sleep." She whispered, he just smiled that sickening sweet smile again. "Don't worry, Suzuhara-san."

Renge smiled brightly, "Everyone, I can't wait—no, Suzuhara-san and I can't wait to work with you."

The orange haired girl covered her face with her hands and groaned out in agony.

_I should have never spoken up._

* * *

**A/N: **And chapter three is finished! I had to re-write this whole thing over and over and over again. It was first going to take a dark turn but I thought it was too early so I moved it away somewhere to another chapter. And yes, Aria is a sucker for Otome Games. One of the reasons her social skills are horrible. I re-read this and tried to make sure there are no mistakes.

If there is any, please point them out! Also, if you saw mistakes in the last chapter, please point them out so I may fix and reflect! Thank you!

**Facts:** _Night Sky_ is based on an Otome Game called _Starry Sky_ which is one of my favorites

_Koe no Ouji-sama_ is based on _Uta no Prince-sama_ which is also my favorite.

_Cazzo _is a curse word, can either mean damn or shit in Italian.

Do review~!


End file.
